War of Peace
by Heiwa no Hato
Summary: Humans are strange creatures. "They desire peace and yet, they fight." "That is war's peace, death." Because winning in war means losing to death, and losing in death means winning the war.
1. War of Peace

War (Peace)

* * *

After everything, after all they've been through, after all their hard work, when the war ravaged the lands, she stopped.

She stopped and stared. Blood splattered. Screams of pain and terror echoed around her. It didn't matter to her that the innocent were dying, that they were suffering, _not anymore. _She was tired, _exhausted_.

She closed her eyes, recalling various memories of her life, _tainted life. _She remembered the _determination_, the _hope_, the _will._ She just didn't know why. Why had she done all those things?

Looking up at white clouds, she ignored her captain's commands despite the need for urgency. An undisturbed image greeted her. Calm shades of blue were dotted with fluffs of white. The sky was so peaceful, so unlike the earth, _the blood splattered earth._

Flashes of red and pink appeared in her mind's eye. Tears of hope and desperation were blurred images in her thoughts. She didn't understand. _Forehead! Weak. Training. Failure. _Why had she cared? Why had she wanted to prove herself to these people….no, not people…._monsters_…

Peace. That was what they wanted. Yet, they fight. They fight for this peace, _unachievable peace._ They're insane, she thought. Fight for peace, _kill for peace_, such absurd thoughts. They desire peace, love and harmony and yet they _fight _with chaos, hate and destruction. She silently laughed at the irony. _What was wrong with the world?_

The pink-haired girl looked towards the sky again, wanting so much for it all to end. A twig snapped and leaves crunched, she knew that the person behind her wanted to make himself known.

"Any last words, _kunoichi?"_ said her attacker maliciously.

"_War of peace...War for peace...Peace of war.." _she murmured softly, eyes focused on the sky.

The warrior laughed, thinking the poor girl had gone insane. Well, I'll put her out of that insanity then, he thought. He slashed his weapon forward.

* * *

She saw a glint of light in her peripheral vision and steeled herself for what was to come. She closed her eyes once again, _for the final time. What was wrong with the world?_

_Oh, right_, Sakura remembered, _We're what's wrong with this world._

* * *

_World of peace_

_World of love_

_A world where hope is never gone._

_Where you are cherished_

_Where you will please_

_Where all the world could be at ease._

_World of trust_

_World of joy_

_A world with no hateful ploy_

_A place where souls are crystal clear_

_With no vengeful wrath or faded tears_

_No angry pain or deepest fears_

_World of life_

_World no strife_

_Was a hopeful dream of mine,_

_Humans will never change, this is the end of the line._

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated and welcome. Please tell me what you think, okay? :)_  
_


	2. Peace of War

Peace (War)

* * *

The sun's rays had blended with the shades of pink in the sky, slowly fading. As the day ended, battles were fought. Some lived, some died. Others were lucky, others were not.

The last of the Legendary Sannin stood among the ruins of the nation_, the ruins of the world really_. Blood had spilled on the ground leaving its metallic scent. Bodies, _corpses _laid there lifeless.

Many mourned for their losses. She sighed as she moved from one body to another, lifting a clean white sheet over each body. She herself had many close ones who had died. Amber eyes gazed at the next body sadly. The most recent one had been _her_ dear apprentice. Haruno Sakura laid there, looking as if the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. She looked peaceful, _asleep._

Tsunade took in a shaky breath. She was trembling. As a medic, she wondered if a panic attack was being induced or perhaps if her recently conquered fear had come back to haunt her, _blood_. She sank down to her knees as her shoulders shook. A clear drop fell on her hand. _Rain? No, that wasn't rain_. She looked up towards the sky. There were barely any clouds in sight.

'The world wouldn't cry for my apprentice...no, my _daughter..._Why would it? Cruel world...' she thought bitterly.

That's when she realized that indeed, it wasn't rain. It was her tears. Mourning tears. Sorrowful tears. They streamed down her face leaving wet trails on her cheeks.

Lifting a shaky hand, she brushed the rose colored hair of her surrogate daughter out of her face and stroked it. At least her daughter would be able to finally rest. No more worries. She smiled sadly. This is war's peace, _death_. Her daughter would never be disturbed again.

She didn't mourn her death anymore. Sakura would not have life's troubles, life's _pain_. Looking at her face, a small serene smile could be seen.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" A voice yelled from outside.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly stood up. Giving one last glance at Sakura, she lifted a long white cloth and covered the body. She turned and walked towards the opening of the tent. Her daughter was in peace. That was all she needed to know. She lifted the flap of the tent and walked out. She didn't look back.

* * *

_Land of hatred _

_Land of war_

_Home of people forever scarred_

_A place where lives are cursed_

_Where there is none but the worst_

_And hope is often gone_

_Land of death_

_Land of regret_

_Hopeless end, the world is set_

_A world of pain with nothing to gain_

_No smiles seen or laughter heard_

_Never a spark of happiness observed_

_Land of tragedy_

_Land no peace_

_Was something that was proven wrong_

_A spark of hope has flourished, the darkness is no more._

* * *

_Some reviews would be nice. At first I wanted this to be a one-shot, but I wanted to add this. I really hope you like it. If you do, please review. :)_


End file.
